A New Territory
by Silvermoon1234
Summary: The Clans seperated and are reunited, but things are not the same. Follow Silverkit through her life as she faces troubles, battles, and even prophecies. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Thank You for clicking on my story. The first chapter is a prologue. No one is really telling the story, but it is important. If you would like, you can submit a cat into the reviews. I might add them. I hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I am just another obsessed fan. =^.^= 

After their first home was destroyed, the clans set out to find a new one. They settled by the lake, thinking it would be their home forever. At the same time, SkyClan was chased out of their home. They became distressed. They too, looked for a knew place to settle in. Without even knowing it, they moved their territory close to the lake. It was all peaceful, but it didn't last long.

Many generations later, Twolegs moved in. With no notice, the clans had been chased out of their homes - again. They had to leave their homes, but this time, they really had no where to go. SkyClan joined up with the other four clans- WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. All five clans set off towards the mountains, thinking they could take shelter with the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Upon arrival, they found that the Twolegs had also expanded their territory to the mountains. There were now six groups of cats without homes. Eventually fighting broke out. Kin fought kin. Many lost their lives. All the cats had lost their old traditions.

Upon seeing all this, StarClan became saddened. After many years they had had enough. With the little power they had, they were able to end the war. They told the cats that if they were to survive, they needed a new territory, and they needed to work together once again. This became the birth of StormClan. All the traditions and stories continued to be passed down. Many cats thought it was over, but sadly they were wrong.

Hatred still filled the hearts of many. StarClan knew that another great war would come, and that they needed to act fast, but they had no power. They decided to place the job in the hands of four cats. Their mission was to end the fighting, and restore the clans. Would they be able to save their world, or will the Warrior code crumble beneath their paws?

**Oh, I'm excited already! Please keep reading, and I will try to update often! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. The cats of the prophecy are introduced. Be prepared for battle, mystery, and even a little romance (Not until later though). **

**Special thanks to Featherflight100698 and Wolfang15 to their encouragement and help! (You're cats will be added later in the story.)**

**Moonstripes**

Moonstripes found himself in an open field. His silver tabby fur stuck out on the green grass.

He saw no one around him. _I must be dreaming,_ he thought. A starry figure walked up to him. He knew the cat was from StarClan, but he didn't recognize them.

"Who are you?" he asked while staring into the starry figure's green eyes.

"I am Torrentstar," she said proudly. "I was leader of ThunderClan before the Twolegs invaded." The black she-cat looked into his blue eyes. "You must be Moonstripes."

Moonstripes nodded. He wondered how this strange she-cat knew his name.

"I have come to give you a prophecy," she said.

"Only medicine cats and leaders get prophecies," he protested.

Torrentstar swiped her tail over his mouth to signal him to be quiet. "You are special my young warrior." She gazed up into the starry sky. "StarClan has prophesized greatness for you." She looked into his blue eyes. "We have seen it."

"Well then, what is it?" he asked, suddenly curious.

She purred at him. "The moth's shadow under the moon will unite with the sparrow and the sprinting squirrel to make one into six." She walked away from Moonstripes, fading as she did so.

He thought it out for a moment. "What does it mean?" he asked quietly.

She turned around to face him. "That is for you to find out." She turned away while telling him one more thing. "There will be three others joining you. All of you are destined for greatness. StarClan will be watching, and guiding you along the way." The last words she said were nothing but a whisper.

Moonstripes awoke to find himself in his nest. _What could this mean?_ he asked himself.

**Mothshadow **

Mothshadow jumped at the mouse she was stalking in her dream. Right before she landed on it, the ground and the mouse disappeared. She found herself jumping towards a rocky cliff. She hit the edge hard, and tried desperately to get on top of the rock. She panted as she reached it.

She heard a cat purr and turned to see a starry figure. She glared at the brown tom in front of her.

"What's so funny," she demanded harshly while puffing out her light gray fur.

"Nothing," he said calmly, not even flinching at her harsh words.

She glared at him. "Who are you, and why are you even here? I thought StarClan only visited leaders and medicine cats."

"That is where you're wrong, Mothshadow" he replied. "I am Emberstar, former leader of RiverClan. I have come here to give you a prophecy."

"Really!" she exclaimed. She never thought that she would be part of a prophecy. "What is it?" she asked, full of excitement.

"Before you get too excited, I want you to know that you will not be doing this alone. There will be three others to help you along the way." He stared into her brown eyes with his amber ones, waiting for a response.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Very well." He stretched out his limbs before proceeding. "The moth's shadow under the moon will unite with the sparrow and the sprinting squirrel to make one into six."

She stared at him blankly. "What does that mean?" she asked.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I cannot tell you. You must figure that out for yourself." He walked off, fading into the rock until he was gone.

Mothshadow stood there, wondering what just happened.

**Sparrowfeather **

Sparrowfeather walked out of camp. He jumped onto the lower branch of a nearby maple tree. He loved to go out into the forest to rest. He cleaned his gray tortoiseshell pelt, and laid down on the branch. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Sparrowfeather opened his eyes. He was in the same tree, but he knew it was a dream. He looked around a little before he noticed the starry ginger tom on the branch. He looked into the tom's green eyes with his green eyes.

"Hello Sparrowfeather," said the ginger tom.

"Hello Blazestar," he said.

Blazestar purred. "I'm surprised that you know who I am."

Sparrowfeather bowed his head. "I have heard a lot about you."

Blazestar purred. "I think you know why I'm here," he said.

"I'm guessing it's important," replied Sparrowfeather. "StarClan would not send one of their own to a normal cat without a reason."

Blazestar purred again. "I knew you were a good choice."

"For what?" he asked.

Blazestar got up and went over to Sparrowfeather. "I have a prophecy for you."

Sparrowfeather was suddenly alert.

"The moth's shadow under the moon will unite with the sparrow and the sprinting squirrel to make one into six."

Sparrowfeather stared at Blazestar. "I partially understand it, but I can't figure it out."

"Don't worry," replied Blazestar. "There are three others who share this prophecy with you. StarClan will guide you along the way." With that said, the starry warrior faded away.

Stormpaw woke up to find himself still in the tree. He decided to go back to his den to go over the prophecy.

**Squirrelsprint**

Squirrelsprint jumped on the rabbit she was stalking in her dream. She missed it by a paw-length and watched it scurry away. She was about to find more prey, but a flash of white caught her eye. Her dark brown fur bristled as she followed the thing with her amber eyes. Before she could react, the figure jumped on top of her. She was about to attack back, but she realized that the cat's claws were sheathed. She stopped struggling and the cat jumped off her. She looked into its brown eyes.

"Hello Squirrelsprint," said the white she-cat.

Squirrelsprint jumped up like a kit. "Willowstar!" She rubbed her pelt against the she-cat. "I haven't see you in moons."

Willowstar purred. "It's good to see you too, but I haven't come here to say hello."

Squirrelsprint tilted her head. "What _did _you come here for, then?" she asked.

"I am here to tell you about a prophecy. You and three other cats are destined for greatness."

Squirrelsprint's eyes lit up. "Who?" she asked.

Willowstar purred. "You're so enthusiastic, but I'm sorry. I cannot tell you. All I can do is tell you the prophecy."

"Oh," she replied. She looked at the white she-cat. "What's the prophecy?"

"The moth's shadow under the moon will unite with the sparrow and the sprinting squirrel to make one into six." Willowstar stared at Squirrelsprint.

Squirrelsprint thought about the prophecy. _The animals must stand for different cats_, she thought. _Then that would make me the sprinting squirrel, but who are the others. _She tried to think it over, but she realized it would be very hard. She looked at Willowstar.

"Thank you for telling me," she said before dipping her head.

"It's no trouble," replied Willowstar. She brushed her pelt against Squirrelsprint's before fading away.

Squirrelsprint stared into the sky. She sighed. _Now I need to find the moth, the sparrow, and the moon, _she thought to herself. _This is not what I expected. _

**Woohoo! It's done. I'm going to try to update regularly. **

**Has anyone interpreted the prophecy yet?**


End file.
